Showers are bliss
by Lady Victoria Diana
Summary: A sexy shower scene between Uma, Gil and Harry. This contains mention of a threeway relationship as well as a detailed description of m/m sex. Don't like, DON'T read!


I am dedicating this work to my good friend Marie, as she helped me greatly with seeing how this story should develop and she was also the fist one to give me a review ;) Love you, honey

 **Showers are bliss!**

Showers, Uma decided, were the best thing invented by human kind (or fairy kind, she didn't really care). She turned her face up into the stream of water- and therefore missed hearing the knock on her room door. When nobody answered them, Gil and Harry just opened the door that would lead them to their captain. As they entered the room, they heard the running water and saw the steam leaving the en- suite bathroom. Harry grinned at his crew mate and they slowly they crossed the room to enter the steaming hot bathroom. "Hello, captain!", Harry smirked, leaning on the door frame, internally delighted delighted at the way she startled ( because it meant that she felt happy and safe, something she never got to feel on the Isle). Uma turned around to face them and grinned.  
"Want to join me, boys?", she purred, moving slightly to show off the way the hot water slid down her curves and accentuated them. Harry started to strip immediately, unabashedly showing off his own muscular body to his two lovers. The villain kid opened the shower's glass door and stepped inside, kissing Uma on the lips gentle but firmly. When he didn't immediately feel the rush of slightly cold air that would have announced the entry of his boyfriend, he turned around again to look for Gil. Said boy was still standing outside of the cabin, his hands twisted in his shirt almost nervously and staring intently at his two partners. "I...I...Yes, Captain!" The son of Gaston started stripping now too, though more reluctantly, preening (rather openly) at the way his lover's eyes traveled down his body appreciatively. He opened the glass door and Harry and Uma took his hands and pulled them against their bodies. He hissed as the hot water hit his body and the contrasting cold of Harry's necklaces against his skins at the same time cooled his skin again. Uma's hand slipped into Gil's hair and pulled out his hairband, letting his now wet hair fall down over his shoulders. Harry's hands started gliding over Gil's and Uma's upper bodies, taking note of every scar, blemish or mole. "I'm glad you're both here, my treasures", Uma whispered softly. Gil hummed and tipped his head back into Uma's softly scratching hand, thereby falling back into Harry's embrace and against his chest. Uma silently stepped on front of Gil, pushing him in the middle of the water jet and caging him between the bodies of his two comrades. He rested his head on Uma's shoulder and felt Harry's head came to rest on his own and Uma's other hand rise up to slide into Harry's short black hair, pulling the three of them even closer together.

Blushing, Gil felt the hard line of Harry's cock pressing against his ass and the swell of Uma's breasts against his chest. "Please", he moaned, suddenly helplessly aware of his almost captive position. He heard Harry's answering laugh and that sound brought the moments reality to him in a sudden, white flash overload of his senses. Harry stepped away suddenly, no far away, but far enough for Gil to miss the presence of his lover on his overbearingly hot and sensitive skin.. He moaned helplessly when he noticed that he couldn't ever follow his male partner, for Uma had both hands wrapped now around his arms (when had that happened?) and she was now mouthing open kisses against his (always rather sensitive, now inflamed) neck, her movements accentuated by the water rushing down his bruised skin teasingly after she had marked him. His lovers always felt the need to, possessive as they were over him. Suddenly Harry was behind him again and Gil felt a finger wet with both water and lube or oil slipping into his hole. Harry licked the shell of his ear and whispered sensually:" Are you gonna be good for me, treasure boy? Y' gonna let me in so Uma can see what I'm doing to you?" At the last sentence, Gil's eyes opened again (when had he closed them?), locked eyes with the Sea Witch, who was standing close enough their noses touched, and he let out a little whimper when he noticed how her eyes were nearly black with lust. Uma gently smiled at him and then used her hands around his arms to pull him into a heady kiss during which Harry somehow must have slipped a second and third finger into him, pressing against his prostate several times, making him moan and whimper into Uma's mouth. Then, after a too short eternity, Uma ended the kiss and looked over Gil's shoulder at Harry:"Now, Hook boy, how about you finally go through with your pretty little promises and do something about our treasure's … situation?" Gil felt more than he actually could have seen Harry's grin and slowly- agonizingly slow Harry pushed his cock into Gil. "Please, Harry", the boy begged, his voice nearly breaking:"please, just... do it now." With a sudden burst of strength, Gil freed his arms from Uma's (rather soft) grasp and put them behind his back- and pulled Harry towards him roughly, letting him stumble on the on the wet porcelain floor. Harry had to catch himself on Gil's back and because of that he pushed his cock fully into his partner.  
Both boys groaned in ecstasy and Uma did too, at the sight of her two beautiful boys in such an intimate position. Harry laughed in his maniac way again, though, Gil noted with pleasure, much more breathless than the last time, and said filthy:"Well, pretty boy, if you need it that much,how about we give our queen a little show? Uma would you be so kind and direct a little bit of the water to one of the wall for a minute? We don't want our pretty boy to get cold, after all, do we?" "Not a pretty boy", Gil murmured under his breath, but Harry silenced his protests with a sharp roll of his hips and a punishing tweak of one of his nipples. Uma decides to overhear her boy's comment for the time being and grinned excitedly and stepped away from Gil, making him whimper and fulfilled Harry's request. After he thought the wall was warm enough, Harry pulled his cock out of Gil and pointed towards the warmed tiles:"Put your hand against the wall, treasure" Gil did so without question, aware but unconcerned about the vulnerable position he put himself in- he knew Harry and Uma would never hurt him and kill anybody who would try to.  
He moaned again as he felt Harry push back inside him again and then continued to do so as he felt Harry suddenly push back. Harry quickly started fucking him more roughly than anything else, driving Gil straight past the point of coherent words or even thoughts. He felt his arms and legs starting to give out and in a last attempt to remain standing locked his knees and scrambled for hold on the wet tiles. He turned his head, wanting to beg Harry to go faster, harder, anything, but all thoughts were lost by the sight that greeted his half lidded eyes- Uma and Harry were kissing hotly, one hand of each holding Gil's hips, Harry's other hand touching Uma's vagina, Uma's other hand tugging at Harry's hair almost painfully. Gil groaned loudly, which made their eyes turn towards him and at the sight of his lover's lust- filled eyes and an extra push against his prostate, Gil came with an incoherent shout. His channel tightened and Harry came came almost at the same time as him, Uma's higher pitched moan signaling her own release.

Gil felt himself collapse in a strange sort of post- orgasmic haze, but he was caught quickly by either Uma or Harry or maybe both, he couldn't tell. "C'mon, pretty boy", that was definitely Uma. With incredible strength opened his eyes and looked at Harry and Uma. "Let's get you to bed, hmm?" Gil nodded heavily and heard the water stop suddenly, then Harry appeared at his side and put an arm with a towel around him. "You're always so damn tired after sex, treasure", Harry sounded vaguely amused. Gil allowed Harry to towel him dry briefly, the to lead him to the the giant, four- poster bed that dominated Uma's room. He curled up on the duvet and sleepily allowed Harry to pull both duvet and blanket away under him. A minute later perhaps after the two boys had lain down, another weight at Gil's other side alerted him of the fact, that Uma had climbed into the bed as well. The Sea Three curled together under the heavy blanket, their bodies touching and simply content in the others presence.


End file.
